claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 134
*Army of Hades arc: ** 133: Part I ** 134: Part II ** 135: Part III ** 136: Part IV ** 137: Part V Cold open No cold open. Round II 'Awakened allies' In the forest, Octavia's party have joined the Ghosts in trying to stop Cassandra. When the headed tentacles of Cassandra's attack, everyone dodges. When one tentacle tries eating Octavia's comrade, the head suddenly protrude with blades from inside, then bursts apart.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 605–608 The awakened that lands on the ground looks like a ninja death star with folding blades.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 609 The robotic torso resembles Roxanne's awakened form.Claymore 22, Shueisha, Scene 121, pp. 48–49 Another Octavia comrade develops Dauf-like arms and lands punches that break apart a tentacled head.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 610 Dauf-arms Still another head is lassoed by the awakened Iron maiden, who splits opens an Anglerfish-like orifice lined with teeth. The lassoed head is pulled in and the orifice shuts.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 609–612 '"Lady Godiva"' Still another awakens into an avian raptor form. But they all fail to stop Cassandra. Octavia takes matters into her own hands—she herself awakens into a variant of a centaur. With her long dark hair and "riding" a Yoma-like horse, she appears like a demonic Lady Godiva. She uncoils an arm—a double-helix of Yoma tissue strips—and flails Cassandra and the surround landscape. The Ghosts flee in terror.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 613–620 But Octavia appears to stop Cassandra, who is now surrounded by the party members.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 621 Collective resonance Back in the hills, led by Tabitha, Cynthia and Yuma sense that Cassandra is has stopped. They now try align their Yoma Energy with Cassandra's, using their collective resonance to bring Cassandra's consciousness to the surface and break the mental hold Priscilla has over Cassandra.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 622 Revenge from the grave Elsewhere, Riful's daughter continues to pummel Destroyer–Priscilla. The "remnants" of Riful's flesh hurls back Destroyer–Priscilla, repeatedly. Owing to Destroyer–Priscilla fighting itself, Destroyer–Priscilla cannot regenerate itself as Riful's daughter get the upper hand.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 623–627 Both Chronos and Lars are terrified that the daughter is defeating Destroyer–Priscilla.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 627 Destroyer–Priscilla is driven into the earth with punches and fired rods. With one hand, Riful's daughter digs into the ground and retrieves Destroyer–Priscilla. She begins to pull off Priscilla's head.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 628–629 Additional details 'Notes' 'Cover art' Jump SQ February 2013 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US